Claire's Lemonade/Transcript
The following is a transcript from the tenth Gabriel Garza episode "Claire's Lemonade". Act 1 (Intro) (Shows the title card with a glass of lemonade) Text: Written by GARY HALL Text: Storyboard by CRAIG KELLMAN and BILL PEREZ Text: Directed by DON LUSK (Fades to black) (Fades to the outside of Claire's house) (Cuts to the living room of Claire's house where Claire and Becky are watching TV) (Shows a commercial on TV) (Turbo Hand Held Game System 3000 commercial; a parody of the Genesis Does What NintenDon't commercial) Singing woman (on the TV; offscreen): It's the Turbo Hand Held Game System 3000! (Shows video game footage) Man (on the TV; offscreen): It does 16-bit arcade graphics! Singing woman (on the TV; offscreen): It can do what Game Man don't. Turbo Hand Held Game System 3000 does! Man (on the TV; offscreen): It does 16-bit space graphics! Singing woman (on the TV; offscreen): It can do what Game Man don't. Turbo Hand Held... Man (on the TV; offscreen): Does! Singing woman (on the TV; offscreen): Turbo Hand Held... Man (on the TV; offscreen): Does! Singing woman (on the TV; offscreen): Turbo Hand Held... Man (on the TV; offscreen): Does! Singing woman (on the TV; offscreen): Turbo Hand Held... Man (on the TV; offscreen): Does! Singing woman (on the TV; offscreen): Turbo Hand Held does! (Shows Glowing Bat 2 game footage) Man (on the TV; offscreen): Get Glowing Bat 2 free! (Shows Spider Squad Turbo Edition game footage) Man (on the TV; offscreen): Get Spider Squad Turbo Edition free! (Shows Nitroman game footage) Man (on the TV; offscreen): Get Nitroman free! Singing woman (on the TV; offscreen): Turbo Hand Held Game System 3000 does... Man (on the TV; offscreen): What Game Man don't. Buy it now for only $39.95, plus $4.95 processing, shipping, and handling. Call 1-800-TURBO-3000. Must be 18 years or older to order on the phone. (Commercial ends) Claire: That's more than my weekly allowance. (jealous) There's no way I'm going to get the Turbo Hand Held Game System 3000 in a week. Claire's dad: Well, there is a way. You could get a job. Claire: A job? Like one at work? Becky: No, Claire. A job like selling lemonade. Claire: Oh, that kind of job. (Cuts to Claire standing at her lemonade stand outside her house; Becky comes outside with the lemons and a juicer) Becky: Claire, I'm here with the lemons and the juicer. Claire: Thank goodness you're here. (Kid #2 from the episode Charge Button is on the other side of the street) Kid: (looks at the lemonade stand) Cool! Lemonade! (crosses the street) Claire: I think we have our very first customer! Becky: And he's coming! (The kid gets to their side of the street) Claire: Well, hi. Welcome to Claire's Lemonade. Kid: I want some lemonade, please. (gives 50c to Claire and Becky and drinks lemonade) Refreshing... see ya. (walks away) (Gabriel arrives) Claire: Hi, Gabriel. Gabriel: (love hearts on his eyes) Hi... (normal) I mean hello, Claire. Can I have some lemonade? Claire: You can. (Gabriel gives 50¢, drinks lemonade and walks away) (Cuts to 4 splitscreens of customers getting lemonade at different times of the day) (Cuts to Claire and Becky inside Claire's house at night) Claire: Woah! We've gain $20 today! Becky: That's great, but we have divide the money so you can get the Turbo Hand Held Game System 3000 and I can get my bike. Claire: (neutral) Well, okay. (happy) Can we set up the lemonade stand again tomorrow? Becky: Not until we get some lemons. We've ran out of lemons. Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow, Claire. I'd better get home right away. Bye. Claire: Bye! (Becky leaves Claire's house) Act 2 (Cuts to Vio and his minions hiding in their base under a junkyard) Maxio: Guys! guys! I've tricked those two girls by using a disguise! They were selling lemonade. Vio: It's a good thing I've got the Lemon-Stealing Appliance. Mikey: (confused) Two girls? You mean Claire and Becky? Maxio: Yes, those kids. Mikey: Ohhh... Vio: Good job, Maxio. You're officially back in my team! Maxio: Thank you, master Violet. Vio: (jealous) It's Vio, not Violet. (normal) Anyways, we will steal all the lemons in the USA and in Southern Ontario, Canada. Which is... tonight. Mikey: How are we going to do that? (Joe slaps Mikey) Joe: By using the Lemon-Stealing Appliance, or Machine. Mikey: Why isn't it called a machine? (Vio facepalms) Vio: Well, let's forget about that. Maxio: We've gotta start the Lemon-Stealing Appliance! (Vio gets the appliance's hoses through the hole and the Lemon-Stealing Appliance steals every lemon in the United States and Southern Ontario) Vio and his minions: (evil laugh) Mwa-ha-ha! (Fades to the outside of Claire's house the next morning on Monday) (Cuts to Claire watching the infomercials with her dad) Station announcer (on the TV; off-screen): We interrupt infomercials with breaking news! Anchorman #1 (on the TV): We've got breaking news... Claire: During the time when nobody watches WSS-TV Channel 7... Anchorman #1 (on the TV): (shows a picture of lemons) Overnight, the United States has ran out of lemons nationwide. Claire's dad: What on earth?! Claire: I don't believe in that. Anchorman #2 (on the TV): You may think it's false, but it's actually true. Look at what happened to a local lemon grower's garden. (The TV shows the interview with the lemon grower at his garden) Lemon grower: I remember seeing lemons outside here just yesterday, and today... there isn't even a sign of the yellow fruit. Claire: That's just a coincidence. (Claire's mom comes into the living room) Claire's mom: (shocked) Honey! All of the shops in Sinking Spring have ran out of lemons. (leaves the room) Claire: (confused) What? (shocked) I've got to tell Becky about it! (Cuts to Gabriel's dad reading a newspaper at breakfast; pans to the newspaper) Marvin: No lemons in America? (The scene zooms out) Gabriel: (spits out cereal; shocked) What?! No lemons in America? Roge: What a waste of good cereal, little brother. Marvin: It's actually true because according to the Sinking Spring Times, all of the local shops have mysteriously ran out of lemons. Cole: Maybe lemons were really popular. Marvin: It happened during the shops' closing times. Gabriel: (shocked) It must be true! I should tell Claire and Becky about it! (Gabriel and his brothers leave for school) Act 3 (Cuts to Vio and his minions at their base) Joe: The base is overfilled with lemons! Lots of lemons. Maxio: What exactly do we gain from stealing lemons? Vio: Well guys, we will make the hypnotizing lemon juice. Clef: Hypnotizing lemon juice? Vio: Yes. We will make the smell of lemons hypnotizing so the entire country will support us! (Fades to a fantasy where Vio is supported; he and his minions put up a Vio statue) Vio: Well done, fellows. You've put the statue. (Gabriel and his brothers go to see the statue) Gabriel: (blows raspberries) Lame. Leno: Yes, extraordinary lame. (blows raspberries) (Police officers arrive and arrest the gang) Police officer #1: Boys, you're under arrest! Roge: (shocked) What? You can't do that. Gabriel: We're practicing our free speech! Police officer #2: It's illegal to criticize Vio or his friends. Get in the police car now! Gabriel: NOOO!!! (The Garza brothers get into the car and the car starts driving) Vio: (evil laugh) Hahahaha... (Fantasy ends, but Vio continues to laugh in reality) Vio: Hahahaha. (Cuts to Gabriel's gang meeting each other at the base after school in the meeting room) Gabriel: I have some important news. All of the lemons in America are gone! Jan: Oh, the lemon enigma. Claire: So that's what you are trying to tell me? No wonder why the newspapers and the news stations have been talking about lemon nonsense. Gabriel and Becky: Yes! Roge: I'll get our uncle Loy. He'll help. Alsen: This mystery must be the work of... you-know-who. Everyone (except Alsen): VIO! (The Garza brothers' uncle Loy appears at the door of the meeting room) Loy: That's right! Gabriel and the gang: Huh? (The screen freezes except Gabriel) Gabriel: (looking at the camera; confused) Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (normal) We'll be right back after the commercials. (Gabriel paints the screen to black for commercial break) Act 4 (Fades to the gang in the living room with Loy) Cole: What are you doing here, Uncle Loy? Loy: (walking) I'm here to tell you that Vio and his gang have been stealing lemons by using a hose of a vacuum cleaner. Cole: I guess they were afraid to steal the lemons directly so they could get caught. Roge: How do you know? Loy: Last night... well, think about it in your head. (The gang starts thinking and the scene shows a flashback of Loy at night; Loy talks over it) Loy (off-screen): I was in my lab... Loy (in the flashback): What should I do? (turns on his digital telescope video) Ah-a. The video. Loy (off-screen): I turned on the live video of my latest invention, the digital telescope. Leno (off-screen): Where did you put the telescope? Loy (off-screen): I put it outside, like I always do on certain days. Claire (off-screen): How come I've never seen it? Loy (off-screen): (talking to Claire) It was hidden, young lady. (talking to the gang) Ahem, where was I? Oh, after I turned on the live video, I noticed a long, gray vacuum cleaner hose going to a local shop. Jan (off-screen): A local shop? Loy (off-screen): Yes! Loy (in the flashback): Huh? A long vacuum cleaner hose? Loy (off-screen): And that's where I start to see the hose sucking lemons inside it. Loy (in the flashback): Huh? The vacuum cleaner's stealing the hose. Loy (off-screen): It was just a part of a vacuum cleaner. Roge (off-screen): We must stop the citrus thief! Gabriel (off-screen): Definitely! Loy (off-screen): We later found a solution... (Leno pops up on the screen) Leno: Now what? (The scene goes back to reality) Loy: The end. Jan: Interesting true story, bro. Loy: We'll go to Atlantic City, New Jersey, because I ordered lemons from Italy here. Roge: (confused) By boat? Loy: Obviously, yes. Gabriel: Guys, let's go! Leno: Evil guys are up to no good! (Cuts to Gabriel and his gang in Loy's car) Loy: Seatbelts on? (turns around to see) Gabriel and his friends: Yeah! Loy: Well, we're going to Atlantic City! (drives the car) (The scene clock wipes to where the gang is near the coast of Atlantic City, NJ; they get out of the car) Gabriel: (walking) Uncle Loy, the only reason we're in Atlantic City because Sinking Spring has no coast. Is that right? Loy: Yes, smart one. (stops walking) (The lemon boat is in the water) Loy: Guys, the boat that ships lemons to coastal areas worldwide. Claire: Wow! Cole: The boat is very big! Gabriel: Golly! Act 5: Lemons Underground! (Cuts to Gabriel in the meeting room of his treehouse) Gabriel (looking at the camera): Well, to be honest, there is a lemon boat that ships lemons in worldwide areas including USA and Canada. Well, anyways, we'll be getting back to the episode where my gang, Uncle Loy, and I, are bringing the lemons back to Sinking Spring, which was 4 minutes later from now. (Cuts to Gabriel, his gang and Loy bringing the lemons back to Sinking Spring; the scene takes place 2 minutes later) Loy: Hold the lemons tightly. Gabriel: We will. Claire: How come no one focuses on the Turbo Hand Held Game System 3000? (Cuts to Vio and his minions in their underground base) Vio: (holding a lemon detector) It looks like there are lemons near Marty's Market. Memy9909: They'll be so, so grounded! (Maxio presses a button on the Lemon-Stealing Appliance and the hose goes through the hole) Maxio: Ta-da! (Cuts to Gabriel and the gang outside of Marty's Market) Roge: We're outside of Marty's Market! (The vacuum hose appears and tries to suck the lemons in) Everyone: Uh-huh. Jan: This was the hose Loy was talking about! Loy: Let's take a ride on the hose so we can find where the hose came from! Roge: Are you serio-- (The gang takes a ride on the hose, but the hose goes too quickly) Roge: USSSSS! Cole: It's a good thing I hide my lem-- (The hose tries to suck Cole's lemon in) Cole: (sad) On... (They quickly arrived at the junkyard) Jan: A junkyard? Leno: (a bit angry) Not a junkyard! The junkyard! Gabriel: (points at the hole) There's a hole where the hose came from! Loy: We better find out! (When the gang lets go off the hose, they start falling in the hole) The gang: (screams) Ahhhh! Roge: (sees Vio and his minions) Real monsters! (They stop falling and see Vio and his team) Vio: Well, well, well. What have we here? Cole: Well... (Shows a close-up look of the lemon he's holding) Cole: Lemons. Jan: And Gabriel and the gang! Gabriel: (neutral) Let's be serious. (angry) What do you need LEMONS for, Vio? Claire: Yeah. Vio: (sneering) Me and my minions need lemons so everyone, except for you guys, obviously, in Sinking Spring will be hypnotized by the smell of lemons and support us! Claire: (frustrated) You monsters... Vio: Join me! (Cuts to Gabriel) Gabriel: (angry) No! Never! (Cuts to Vio, who waits in a moment of silence for 5 seconds) Vio: Very well. (talks to his minions) Minions, attack! Act 6 Roge: (whispers to Gabriel) Bounce on (shouting loudly) the Lemon-Stealing Appliance! Vio: How do you know the nam- Leno: (slaps Vio) Shut up, you maggot! Roge: It's on the back of the machine. (whispers to Gabriel) Bounce on the appliance so hard that the machine will break! Vio: Screw... you... Garza... (faints) Gabriel: Okay! (jumps onto the machine) (Gabriel imagines the machine as a bouncy castle) Gabriel: This is fun! (Vio wakes up again) Vio: What's going on? Claire: Vio's awake? Leno: This is so unfair. (talks to Roge and Cole) Had you done defeating all of the less important 8? Vio: (shouting) They're not less important!!! Roge: (angry) Shut up, Vio! (talks to Leno nicely) Yes, we have! (The Lemon-Stealing Appliance has a malfunction) Gabriel: Uh-uh! (The Lemon-Stealing Appliance explodes and Vio and his gang are sent flying along with lemons) Vio: CURSE YOU, GABRIEL!!!! (Vio and his minions get burnt by rocket fire) Vio and his minions: (screaming) AHHHH!!! (The scene goes back to Gabriel and the gang) Roge: Where do you think the lemons will go? Loy: I don't know. Gabriel: I think they'll stay in Sinking Spring. Claire: That is the most obvious answer. (Cuts to Claire and Becky selling lemonade at the Claire's Lemonade stand outside of Claire's house 5 days later; Gabriel walks to their stand) Gabriel: I would like a lemonade, please. (gives 50¢) Becky: Yes, you can. Thanks for your manners. (gives lemonade to Gabriel) Claire: Wait! Gabriel: What? Claire: Before you even start leaving, I've got something to say. I would like to thank you for bringing lemons back to the United States and Southern Ontario... and for making me able to buy this (shows the Turbo Hand Held Game System 3000) Turbo Hand Held Game System 3000. Gabriel: I respect your opinion on the Turbo whatever-it's-called, uh, Turbo... Hand Held Game... Sssssss. Ssssis. Claire: Close enough. Gabriel: Uh, Turbo Hand Held... Game System... 3000. Yeah, that's right. Turbo Hand Held Game System 3000. Claire: Good job. Now we'll go back to the talking. Gabriel: Right. Anyways, I prefer the Game Boy, though. Becky: And my bike! Gabriel: Thanks for the feedback. However, just because I led my gang, it doesn't mean that I have to take credit for our accomplishments. Uncle Loy was the one who mostly took part in solving the lemon mystery. Claire: I could hardly thank you because you were the one to informed the rest of the team. Gabriel: Well, I guest you're right, Claire. (Claire kisses Gabriel in the cheek; Gabriel is bushed) (Iris wipe occurs on Gabriel's face) (Iris wipe shrinks and disappears) Leno (off-screen): Can I have my order, please? (Shows the "THE END" text with the artwork of Gabriel taking lemons away from Vio) Gabriel (off-screen): Get out of here, Leno! Leno (off-screen): Aw, darn it! (Fades to black) (Credits) Category:Transcripts Category:Claire's Lemonade